vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Newgin Pachinko)
|-|Base Form = |-|Rage Power = |-|Ultimate Mode = Summary "Due to mankind's reckless advancements at the expense of the environment, terrifying creatures known as Earth Monsters have begun appearing from underground and wreaking havoc. To make matters worse, Godzilla, a creature from ancient legends, emerges seemingly in response to the Earth Monsters. Unable to fight Godzilla and the Earth Monsters in its current state, the human race forms the Earth Defense Force and constructs powerful anti-monster weaponry to finally fight back. The EDF creates Mechagodzilla, a mecha built around the skeleton of another member of Godzilla's species, and uses it to attack him. This enrages Godzilla, who declares war on humanity and achieves a powerful new form called Ultimate Mode. Meanwhile, a hostile alien race known as the Xiliens intends to conquer the Earth but views Godzilla as an obstruction to their plans. In response, the Xiliens send their army of Space Monsters to Earth to eliminate him. With only Mechagodzilla and the benevolent goddess Mothra on its side, humanity watches as Godzilla, the Earth Monsters, and the Space Monsters battle for domination of the Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, higher with Transformations, power-ups and Rage Power Name: Godzilla, True Monster King, God of Destruction. Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: At least Thousand of years. Classification: Irradiated prehistoric amphibious reptile. Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Form= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in Hand to Hand Combat, Large Size (Type 2), Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Skilled in stealth, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Manipulation, and Absorption, Radiation Manipulation, Aura, Healing (Self recovery at regular intervals). |-|With Transformations and Power-Ups= Rage Power (The more angry Godzilla is the more increases his speed and strength), Transformation (Ultimate Mode ), Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Physical power, Ranged attack, Speed and Durability amplification), Damage Boost (Increases by 120%), Summoning (Mothra), Heat Manipulation (As Ultimate Mode), Vibration Manipulation (As Ultimate Mode). |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Control (Resisted Xiliens mind control), Acid (Resists Hedorah's and Biollante acid attacks), Electricity, Matter Manipulation (Resists Micro-Oxygen, which breaks down most matter on a molecular level), Absolute Zero temperatures (Resisted Kiryu's Absolute Zero Cannon), Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat greater than 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone). Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Stopped, pushed back and destroyed a more massive meteorite than Mercury with a charged Hyper Spiral Heat Ray), higher with Transformations and Power-Ups (It is said Ultimate Mode will increase Godzilla's power x59). Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Attack Speed (His attacks can move this fast. Had a clash of beams with King Ghidorah, Destroyah and Keizer Ghidorah in a melee range). Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Lifted 70,000 tons of King Ghidorah) Striking Strength: At least ' Large Planet Class' (His physical attacks can hurt monsters invulnerable to his Atomic Breath), higher with transformations and power-ups. Durability: At least Large Planet level (Can tank blows from kaiju equal and/or stronger than him), higher with Transformations, Power-Ups. Stamina: Extremely high Range: Planetary (His Atomic Breath traveled around large portions of territory into space.) Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Above average. An expert combatant who understands humans and knows complex combat techniques. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Hyper_Spiral_Breath_50%25.gif|Hyper Spiral Heat Ray File:Hyper_Spiral_Breath_50%25-2.gif|Hyper Spiral Heat Ray speed File:Hyper_Spiral_Heat_Ray_50%25-3.gif|Hyper Spiral Heat Ray effects File:Aura_Blast.gif|Aura Blast File:Nova_Spiral_Heat_Ray1.gif|Nova Spiral Heat Ray File:Nova_Spiral_Heat_Ray2.gif|Nova Spiral Heat Ray effects File:Ultimate_Spiral_Heat_Ray.gif|Ultimate Spiral Heat Ray File:Ultimate_Mode.jpg|Ultimate Mode *'Atomic Heat Ray:' A powerful beam made of radiation spelled by Godzilla's mouth. *'Hyper Spiral Heat Ray:' A more powerful version of the Atomic Breath used to destroy a giant meteorite. *'Aura Blast:' A more powerful beam of radiation charged with Godzilla's aura, enough big to swallow giant kaiju like King Ghidorah. *'Nova Spiral Heat Ray:' A stronger version of the Hyper Spiral Heat Ray charged with more radiation due to being orange in color. *'Ultimate Spiral Heat Ray:' The strongest Godzilla attack showed in the Pachinko Trilogy. It is said to be 58 times stronger than all the other attacks. It is red and surrounded by electricity. *'Ultimate Mode:' When his emotion and anger reach the limit, he will change into this overwhelmingly powerful form. Note: *This profile only covers the incarnation Godzilla from Newgin CR games. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Heat Users Category:Rage Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Reptiles Category:Radiation Users Category:Characters